


New Leaf

by bluefay



Series: Ficlets (HP) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Falling In Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Harry Potter, Potions, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/pseuds/bluefay
Summary: When Harry returns for eighth year, the last thing he expects is to fall in love with one Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ficlets (HP) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805908
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November drarry discord drabble challenge! Theme was potions and word count was 394

Harry fell in love with Draco over a cauldron.

He’d gone into eighth year wanting nothing more than to concentrate on everything that he’d missed the year prior ― Quidditch, Hogsmeade, visiting Hagrid, running amuck across the Hogwarts grounds and not giving a single fuck.

However, with Hermione in Wales on a Muggle study scholarship and Ron in the entry level Auror program, he felt entirely lost.

That is, until he got to know Draco.

Harry had noticed that Draco was also alone, always skulking along the corridors. He took to staring at him during mealtimes, watching his every move just as he had during sixth year ― only this time, it was under vastly different circumstances.

Not being able to help himself, Harry caught up to Draco one day after Potions class, requesting help with his studies ― a clever excuse for Harry to explore why he was so intrigued by him.

It wasn’t during their first, second, or even sixth tutoring session that Harry began to notice his feelings shift. It took months of watching Draco stir a cauldron across the lab table, his ashy blond hair catching the light in the dimly lit dungeon, before Harry realized that Draco had somehow become, in all ways, his everything.

During their last session before the much anticipated Christmas holidays, Harry wasn’t processing a single word that Draco was saying. Instead, he was spending his time staring at Draco’s soft lips, wondering how they would feel against his own.

“Potter!”

Harry blinked. “What?”

Draco rolled his eyes as he continued to stir an Everlasting Elixir. “I’ve said your name at _least_ five times. Do you want to take over stirring?”

“Oh. Sure.”

Harry wandered over to the other side of the table, standing only a mere few inches from Draco. He could smell his aftershave, pine and citrus, and all logical thoughts quickly left his mind.

Before Harry could stop himself, he took a step forward. “Malfoy?”

Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Harry watched as his words registered across Draco’s face, which grew to be bright red in color.

Draco reached out, fisting the collar of Harry’s robes in his hands and pulling him close. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear you ask me that.”

Their lips met, and the rest of the world fell away.


End file.
